


heaven let us down

by antikytheras



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Canon-Typical Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: At the end, he dreams of vanilla-chocolate-smoke, and a hand lighting the cigarette stuck between his lips.
Relationships: Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui
Kudos: 8





	heaven let us down

**Author's Note:**

> based on chapter 30 of saiyuki gaiden

_You’re late._

_Kept you waiting_ , Tenpou murmurs, allowing himself the faintest of smiles.

He sees the walls of his office, his little slice of heaven, so empty yet so full. He thinks about the stack of instant noodles in the corner, about the lightbulb in the bathroom that needs to be changed, about that interesting book he had never quite gotten around to finishing.

A pity.

_You holdin’ up alright?_

_Oh, yes, I’m fine._

_You don’t look so good._

_That’s right, they broke my glasses._

It is only a minor inconvenience, but something about it unsettles his stomach nonetheless.

He wonders, belatedly, if he had remembered to empty his pockets before sending his lab coat to the dry cleaners. He knows his hair tie is in his uniform pocket, but he must have remembered to—

His hands meet only empty air.

_Oh, I must have dropped it… I’m sorry, could you lend me your lighter?_

He breathes, and vanilla-chocolate-smoke rushes in to fill the aching of his lungs.

How sweet. He closes his eyes.

_Hm?_

_Oh, it’s just that…_

_I was thinking about how savoury this cigarette tastes._

(The cherry blossoms are beautiful only when they fall from the trees.)


End file.
